Surprised
by livsgirl
Summary: Olivia runs into Alex on the last place she ever thought.  Rated M for later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Wow two new stories and an update all in one day. I had a really productive day at the gym. As always reviews are welcomed.**

* * *

><p>Olivia walked into the bar and looked around shaking her head. She should have known that when she asked Abby to recommend a new club to visit it would have been country. It wasn't that she hated country music but it wasn't her first choice. She heard enough devastating things daily she didn't need to hear it in a song.<p>

She slowly made her way to the bar. She figured since she was already here she mine as well have a dink. Besides who knew maybe she could find herself a cow-girl. After all Abby was constantly telling her she hadn't been ridden until she was ridden by a cow girl.

"What can I get you honey." A middle age woman who looked like she had seen better days asked.

"Budweiser bottle please." Olivia said as she used the mirror behind the bartender to scan the building without it being noticeable. She wasn't looking for prey but instead she was *casing* the joint. As an officer the first thing you learn is to find all possible points of entry and areas to use as cover if needed. Even when not on the job old habits were hard to break.

"First time here?" The bartender asked as she placed the bottle in front of Olivia.

Olivia nodded at the bartender before turning around to face the crowd. She hated having her back toward the door and crowds. That was when she noticed the woman on the dance floor.

The dancer had yet to turn around but there was something about her drawing her to her. There was a familiarity with the figure that she couldn't quite place. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't peel her eyes off the person dancing. What she wasn't prepared for was when the woman turned around.

Olivia spewed her beer everywhere when she realized less than fifteen feet away dancing her heart out was the one woman who tormented her days and haunted her nights. Alexandra Cabot. All she could do was stare with her mouth open at the carefree manner she was acting. How laid back and relaxed she was. The best part was how she threw her head back and laughed. A laugh that lit her whole face and made her eyes crinkle at the corners. A total opposite of what she was use to seeing.

Alex glanced over her shoulder to glance at the detective who haunted her dreams. Lord knew she should be arrested for over half the thoughts she had about her on a regular basis. She just hoped that tonight with Abby's help she would be able to make every one of her fantasy's come true.

Knowing by Olivia's reaction that she spotted her she decided to drive her crazy. She twisted around in Monica's arms so that she would be able to keep an eye on Olivia's demeanor while she taunted and teased her. Wrapping her arms around Monica's neck and tangling her hands in her hair Alex began to grind her ass into Monica. Monica in turn raised her shirt up to expose her stomach while she trailed her fingers across it.

Olivia gripped her beer bottle so tight that she was sure it would shatter in her hands. The anger and jealously that coursed through her while watching Alex shocked her to the core. Never had she wanted to walk up and knock someone out as bad as she did to the woman that Alex dancing with. That feeling was magnified by a million when the woman began to pepper Alex's creamy white neck.

Alex could feel the heat and anger radiating off Olivia from where she was. The intensity of the gaze was burning a whole in her skin yet at the same time soaking her underwear.

"I swear to you if she lays me out you will be paying for the rest of your life." Monica whispered into Alex's year.

"She wont I promise." Alex whispered back before pretending to laugh as she spun in Monica's arms to face her.

"Your not seeing the look I'm getting." Monica responded back as she trailed her hands down Alex's back and cupped her ass.

Olivia clenched her teeth together as she watched the woman grope Alex. She felt her breath quicken and her heart speed up. She could almost imagine what that would feel like.

"Honey if you want her so bad go up and interrupt." The bartender said as she walked up and noticed where Olivia's gaze was.

"Looks like she's with someone." Olivia spat out not meaning to be so rude to the lady.

"For the night maybe. Monica is a regular here and takes home a different woman every night. All the blond is going to be is another notch on her bed post."

Olivia spun around and faced the bartender.

"What did you say?"

"Monica is a regular she takes home a new conquest every night." The bartender said with a confused look on her face.

"Not tonight she won't." Olivia said as she slammed her beer down on the counter and marched off into the direction of Alex when a slow song began to play.

"Excuse me I am dancing with the lady now." Olivia said through clenched teeth as she approached Alex and Monica.

"The lady is with me tonight."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Olivia said as she closed the gap between them and challenged her.

"I didn't sign up for a jealous girlfriend." Monica said after a few minutes throwing her hands up and storming off.

"Detective you had no…" Alex started to say but was startled when Olivia pulled her tight against her.

"I had every right." Olivia whispered against Alex's ear that sent shivers up and down her spine.

Alex who was not only unable to form thoughts being in Olivia's arms but so turned on she was afraid to say anything for fear of confessing it all. Instead she laid her head on Olivia's shoulder and nestled her neck as Olivia guided them around the dance floor like a pro. She was disappointed when the music stop and Olivia released her.

"Stay away from her counselor. She wants to make you another notch and you deserve better than that." Olivia said before turning to leave.

Alex stood in the middle of the dance floor dumb founded. Olivia came to her rescue danced with her and then was riding off into the night. This was not happening. That was when she recognized the song playing and noticed Monica urging her on from a corner.

"Olivia please lets dance." Alex called out.

Olivia thought for a minute before turning around pulling Alex to her. If she couldn't have forever she could at least have right now.

"Listen to the words of the song" Alex whispered as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck.

Olivia who would never deny the woman in her arms anything she asked did so as she pulled her tight against her body. It scared her on how well their body's formed together and how alive hers became with a simple touch from Alex.

_Tuxedo waiters, black tie,_

_white tablecloths and red wine,_

_we've been planning, this night,_

_looking forward to it,for some time_

_now honey I know you love getting dressed up,_

_and you know I love showing you off,_

_but watching your baby blue eyes, dancing in the candle light glow,_

_all I can think about, is getting you home,_

_Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing, like you loving_

_me all night long, and all I can think about is getting you home,_

_I don't need this menu, no I don't,_

_I already know just what I want,_

_did I hear you right, did you tell me,_

_go pay the waiter and lets leave,_

_now honey I know by that look in your eyes,_

_and your hand drawing hearts on mine, that our night out of the house, ain't gonna last too long,_

_when all you can think about, is getting me home,_

_Walking through the front door, seeing your black dress hit the floor, uh honey there sure ain't nothing like you loving me_

_all night long,_

_and all I can think about, all I can think about,_

_all I can think about, is getting you home. _

As the song ended Olivia pulled back almost afraid she had totally misinterpreted the song. With a heavy heart she dared to look into Alex's eyes. She felt her heart soar when she saw the pure desire and lust in Alex's eyes for her. The fact cemented with the three words Alex whispered into her ear.

"Take me home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where to counselor?" Olivia asked leaving the choice to Alex the last thing she ever wanted was to make her uncomfortable.

Alex looked Olivia up and down before turning to give the cabbie her address. Never in the past when she picked someone up from a bar, not that there was many, had she ever taken them to her house. Most of the time it was a cheap by the hour motel that left her feeling cheaper than what she paid for the room. With Olivia everything was different.

"You sure you want this?" Olivia husked as she pinned Alex against the elevator wall once the door was closed.

"Yes" Alex breathed as she felt her knees buckle.

"I'm a fast and rough woman and with a small delicate thing like you I might hurt you." Olivia whispered before gently biting Alex's ear "I wont be there in the morning. I never am."

"I trust you." Alex moaned out as Olivia made her way down her to her neck. If the elevator didn't move faster she was going to give the guards down stairs one hell of a show and at that moment she didn't care. Finally as if the lord had heard her silent pleas the elevator dinged open signaling the arrival to her floor.

Olivia stepped back and allowed Alex to walk out first. She couldn't help but smirk at the unsteady steps the ever confident attorney was taking, especially knowing she was the cause of it. She stopped behind Alex and swallowed hard when Alex turned to face her. It was now or never and she was pretty sure she would die if Alex had changed her mind at that moment. She also new that she would find her restraint to walk away if that's what she wanted.

"Alex." Olivia said raising Alex's eyes up to met hers "It's your choice."

Alex felt her throat constrict at the vulnerability she heard in Olivia's voice. She could also see the raw need and desire written all over her face. That look along with the fact she was giving her an out with no questions asked made her fall for the detective even more than she was already.

"Take me." Alex whispered as she opened and stepped in shuddering at the look that crossed over Olivia's face and how black her eyes became.

Olivia advanced in shutting the door with her foot while pulling Alex roughly against her. Her mind was screaming for her to go easy with the blonde and not treat her like the rest of the women she'd been with. Her desire and need for the blonde was over ruling her thoughts telling her to take her as rough as she wanted and to make her pay for being the tease she had been.

Alex pulled back and looked at Olivia noticing the change in her demeanor. The internal battle she was waging within herself was clearly visible in her eyes. It made Alex's heart break seeing the anguish in her eyes yet soar high because she was trying her best to treat her with the up most respect.

"Let go Olivia. I know without a doubt that you won't hurt me."

With those words spoken the last bit of reserve Olivia had was broken. She spun Alex around pushing her against the wall. She ripped Alex's shirt off of her before stripping her of her pants and underwear. Stopping just a moment to stare at Alex who was flushed and breathing heavily.

"It's not nice to tease counselor." Olivia husked out as she entered Alex with two fingers fast, hard, and deep.

Alex cried out when Olivia entered. Never had she felt so full with a lover before or so close to a release just by a touch. Normal she would have fought to gain control but she felt so free and relaxed in giving in to Olivia.

Olivia pulled all the way out before thrusting back in just as hard and deep as before. Staring in awe as Alex not only arched in to the contact but cried out in what sounded like pure pleasure. The nails she felt digging in her shoulder only encouraged to keep up with what she was doing.

"You like this?" Olivia husked into Alex's ears as she pulled out and thrust back into her this time curving her fingers.

"YESSSS" Alex screamed as she wrapped a leg around Olivia's hips to pull her in closer.

Olivia groaned as Alex pulled her in closer and deepened the contact. Hearing Alex moan and beg for more beneath her was almost to much. If she wasn't careful she was going to come before Alex.

Alex could tell by the shaking in Olivia's arms she was just as close as she was but when she attempted to touch her she was stopped with a not now. Which Alex was ready to argue about until Olivia rubbed her thumb across her tight bundle of nerves that had been begging for attention since she laid eyes on the detective. After two more flicks across her clit Alex's knees buckled and she screamed her release for everyone to hear.

Olivia wrapped her free arm around Alex to keep her from falling while milking every bit of Alex's release as she could. She only stopped when Alex slumped over her shoulder shaking and gasping for breath. Slowly she removed her fingers from Alex and gently lowered her leg to the floor. Using the last bit of energy she had she gently lifted Alex into her arms and carried her up the stairs.

Alex moaned and wrapped her arms around Olivia when she lifted her. At first she thought she was going to lay her on the couch and then make her exit until she realized she was being taken up the stairs. After a few moments she felt herself being lowered onto her bed and gently covered up.

"Just sleep Alex" Olivia whispered as she laid a kiss on her forehead.

Alex rolled over trying her best to reign in her tears. She knew that this time would come. Olivia made no bones about not being there in the morning but she still had hoped that she would change her mind. She silently prayed that Olivia would shut the door soon so she could cry without being seen. What she wasn't prepared for was the dip in the bed.

Olivia stood and stared at the blond hair blue eye beauty that captured her the second she was introduced to the squad. Every fiber of her being was screaming to leave like always but her heart was saying other wise. Finally deciding to choose heart over mind she quickly undressed and slid in the bed behind Alex and wrapped her arm around the attorney. It wasn't until she realized Alex was shaking that she knew she was crying. Damn it she had hurt the blonde beauty.

"Alex I'm sorry." Olivia whispered as she gently kissed the back of her head. "I'm so sorry."

Alex who was stunned at hearing Olivia apologizing rolled over quickly to face the brunette. It shattered her heart when Olivia looked away. She had heard the rumors about the infamous detective. She was the love them and leave them type. Never more than one night with the same person. In the back of her mind she had hoped she could have the tiger change its stripes but deep down she knew better.

"What are you sorry for?" She finally asked when she found her voice.

"I hurt you." Olivia muttered still not looking at Alex "I knew I needed to go easy but I still treated you like the others."

"Maybe detective" Alex purred out as she straddled Olivia "just maybe I wanted to be taken fast and rough like you just did."

Olivia spun her head around wide eyed at the statement she heard coming from the ice queen.

"That's right Olivia ever think I might like it rough every now and then. Haven't you ever heard of the saying a lady in the street and a freak in the bed." Alex lowered her self till she was inches from Olivia's ear "I can be your freak in the bed."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia groaned and had a fresh batch of wetness poured out of her when Alex whispered into her ear. Never in all her years had a woman been able to turn her on with just words. Then again no woman had even gotten under her skin like the blond beauty that was straddling her had. With power she reserved for the suspect she dealt with daily she flipped the two of them so she was on top.

'Be careful what you ask for counselor." Olivia husked out, her desire growing stronger by the minute.

Alex skimmed her hands over the olive toned beauty that was above her. She knew that she had sculpted muscles thanks to her job but had no clue they were as well defined as she was feeling. The amount of power she knew that was contained in those arms turned her own even more. Never in her life had she wanted someone to take her as she did with Olivia.

Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex with every bit of pent up passion and desire she had. There was no dueling for control it was as if Alex submitted to her without question. She was there for Olivia to do with as she pleased.

She broke the kiss when the need for air became too great. Taking a minute to catch her breath she stared into Alex's eyes. What she saw there made her want to run and never look back. It was complete trust and submission.

"Relax" Alex whispered pulling Olivia tighter against her when she felt the change "I'm only asking for tonight."

Olivia swallowed past the lump that was forming in her throat. Here was a queen below her that deserved the world on a silver but instead was only asking for a night with her. The only question was could Olivia walk away after a night with her. She prayed she could because the rejection when she asked for more would be too much to bear.

Olivia began to torment Alex by nipping, sucking, or biting every inch of skin she could from her neck to her chest. The fact that Alex was squirming below her, clawing her back up, arching into every touch, and pleading for more just added more fuel to the flame that was building.

Olivia found herself amazed at how well Alex's breast fit in the palm of her hand. It was almost as if they were made just for that. She flicked her tongue across the taunt bud and groaned when Alex gripped her head pushing her down on it more. She quickly took the bud between her teeth flicking it with her tongue, sucking on it as if it was her life line. After a few minutes she switched her attention to the other breast ravishing it as she had done the other.

Olivia began to make her way slowly down Alex's body kissing and licking every inch along the way until Alex stopped her and pulled her to her.

"I know how you like it" Alex husked out her voice full of desire "Don't go easy for me."

"I want to make love to you not just take you." Olivia answered back shocked at the answer that seemed to pour from her.

"Your choice." Alex moaned out as Olivia's finger found her throbbing center to discover her soak and wet.

Olivia trailed kisses down Alex's body. She had to have a taste of the blonde but was unsure how she felt about that. She knew Alex had given her full range to do with as she pleased but she wanted no needed to make sure she was ok with it.

Olivia inhaled the scent of her lover as she glanced up at Alex. Her normal blue eyes were so dark with lust and desire that she could barely see the blue anymore. With one more nod to make sure it was ok she slowly licked the length of Alex savoring her juice. Moaning as it hit her tongue. Keeping her hands on Alex's hips she pulled her in tight against her. Thrusting her tongue deep in Alex moaning as she felt her muscles tighten around it. She pulled out licking up to the throbbing bundle of nerves that was begging for her attention and attention it received. She began sucking on it and pulling at it with her teeth. Alex nearly came off the bed when she began to swirl her tongue around it applying more and more pressure each time. She could tell by the shaking of Alex's legs that she was so close. As much as she wanted to prolong it she knew Alex's release was inevitable.

"Please don't stop" Alex screamed as her body shot up off the bed and gripped Olivia tightly by her hair. Her whole body was racked with spasms as Olivia not only sucked tightly on her clit but swirled her tongue around it at the same time. When she moaned against it she thought for sure she had just died and went to heaven.

Olivia waited until Alex had lowered herself back down on the mattress before letting up. What she found amazing was that she found it almost impossible to pull away. She wanted nothing more than to begin again and give Alex another mind blowing orgasm but was afraid she couldn't take no more. Licking up the remaining juice she looked up at Alex and smiled.

"God you taste so good." Olivia husked as slowly inserted two fingers in her not taking her eyes off Alex. She studied her closely to make sure she could continue with out causing pain. She had her answer when Alex pressed against her hand taking her deeper.

"Please don't stop." Alex pleaded as she ground her hips against Olivia's hand.

Olivia smiled at Alex as she flattened her palm out to apply pressure on her clit as she thrust in and out of her. She slowly worked her way up Alex's body till she could look her in the eyes.

"How do you want it baby?" Olivia whispered in her ear before nipping at it.

"However..you ..want…to ..give..it." Alex shouted between gasps of air.

Olivia continued to thrust in and out of Alex each time increasing her thrust and depth the best she could. Never once taking her eyes of Alex. When she felt Alex's walls tighten around her fingers she stopped thrusting and began to rub circles around her clit applying slight pressure. That was all Alex needed as she came undone for a third time that night. Not wanting to over pleasure Alex she allowed this one to subdue on its on without trying to prolong it like the others.

Alex hissed when Olivia began to slowly removed her fingers. It was more from the loss of contact than pain. Never had a lover brought her to three climaxes in row or ever be so conscious of her wants. Even if it was for tonight she would definitely owe Abby a new car and a paid vacation.

"Just relax" was the last words Alex heard as she drifted off into oblivion.


	4. Morning After

Alex awoke the next morning to the sunlight beaming in on her face expecting to find herself alone in the bed. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face and warmth through her body when she felt the arm around her waist tighten around her.

"Where you going?" Olivia mumbled as she buried her head into Alex's back trying to shield her eyes from the sunlight.

"No where" Alex whispered as she relaxed against Olivia.

"Good" Olivia whispered as she kissed Alex's back and snuggled in closer.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed at the contact. Just the simple fact of Olivia being there when she woke up sent her heart into over time. Last night Olivia made it clear that she would be gone come morning light. Yet here she was spooning her from behind with a tight possessive grip across her waist.

"You ok?" Olivia asked with concern lacing her voice as she rubbed circles around Alex's stomach causing every muscle she had jump with anticipation.

"I" Alex started to say but stopped.

"You what?" Olivia asked as she rolled Alex over so she could look at her.

"I thought you would be gone?" Alex whispered so low that Olivia could barely hear her.

"Normal yes" Olivia answered as she gently stroked her cheek "But I couldn't find it in me to leave you. Not in the middle of the night like the others."

Alex reached up and pulled Olivia to her kissing her gently.

"God Alex the things you do to me" Olivia said as she broke the kiss and found a patch of pure wetness waiting on her slowly inserting a finger. "What I wouldn't give to use a strap-on you. Have you on all fours screaming as I pounded into you."

"If that's what you want open the second drawer in the nightstand next to you." Alex husked out as she pulled Olivia's fingers to her mouth and sucked on them.

"What if I hurt you?" Olivia asked suddenly self conscious "I can get rough when I use it, or so I'm told."

"You haven't hurt me yet so I don't believe you will. The option is there if that's what you want."

"What do you want though?"

"I want you, Olivia." Alex answered as she framed Olivia's face.

Olivia pulled back from Alex. Hearing those words fall from Alex's mouth scared her beyond belief. She had done everything in her power to avoid attachment and love. If there was one thing she learned was that love led to heart ache. She wasn't sure she could survive losing the blonde lawyer that stole her heart. The look she saw in Alex's told her differently.

"Are you sure?"

"One hundred percent." Alex answered as she ran her fingers through Olivia's short hair that was starting to get long.

Olivia kissed Alex gently before rolling over and opening the second drawer. What she found there caused her to glance over at Alex with a curious look. There was an assortment of tie downs including handcuffs, vibrators, and strap-ons.

"I told you I could be your freak in the bed." Alex said with laughter in her voice.

"I see that." Olivia said as her desire for the woman grew even more. "Do you have a preference of which one I used?"

"Your choice"

Olivia nodded as she quickly chose what she wanted. It was a pink strap-on that seemed to be the perfect size and length for the blonde beauty. As soon as she had adjusted it to fit her waist she slid back into the bed next to the attorney.

"I'm pretty sure I'm flexible but not flexible enough to be on all fours with you beside me."

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the words coming from Alex's mouth. Never in a million years did she ever expect to hear anything other prim and proper coming out of her mouth.

"What pray tell do you find so funny?" Alex asked in her infamous courtroom voice that always raised Olivia's desire level a good twenty notches when she heard it.

"Never in a million years did I ever expect to hear you say things like you are." Olivia husked as she positioned herself between the creamy thighs that opened wider to accommodate her.

"Lady in the street and freak in the bed detective." Alex whispered as she raked her nails up Olivia's back causing her to arch into the touch.

"I see that now." Olivia whispered as she slowly kissed Alex. The kiss was full of all the pent up passion, love, and lust she had felt for the beauty. A kiss that she prayed would be able to convey how she felt without words. She was pretty sure she would never be able to find the words she needed to say.

Alex moaned as she surrendered to Olivia and allowed her to explore her mouth. There was no rush in this kiss as all the others it was as if she wanted and needed to memorize everything about her. She allowed her hands to roam up and down Olivia's back amazed at the muscular physique she found there and how the muscles responded to the slightest touch from her.

"Are you sure?" Olivia whispered as she studied Alex's eyes for any sign of hesitation.

"Positive."

Olivia carefully guided the phallus to Alex entrance taking another moment to study Alex's face. If she saw any form of hesitation she would find some form of will power to stop. When she saw nothing she slowly slid into Alex's soaked entrance never taking her eyes of her.

Alex gasped when Olivia finally entered her. The feeling of stretching and fullness knowing that Olivia was the one doing that to her was almost enough to send her flying off the edge as it was. The slowness of which Olivia was entering her was also enough to make her crazy with need. Finally tired of the speed Alex wrapped her legs around Olivia's hips and pulled her tight to her. In doing so she buried the entire length of the shaft into her causing her to scream out when she did.

"I'm sorry" Olivia whispered as she attempted to pull out of Alex.

"Give me a minute" Alex whispered as she bit down on the pulse point that was keeping rhythm of Olivia's heartbeat "It's been a while."

Olivia nodded and waited for Alex to give her the notion that it was ok to continue. How she found the restraint to not move was a miracle. She would be willing to stay like this as long as Alex wanted her too.

"I love how you feel in me." Alex whispered as she rimmed Olivia's ear with her tongue "How you fill me like no one else. How you stretch me till it's almost painful yet so pleasurable at the same time. No one has ever done that before."

Olivia groan hearing Alex say those things to her. Slowly she moved out till just the tip was in before ever so slowly pushed back in till she filled Alex again.

Alex arched into the thrust and wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist tighter taking her even deeper than before. Again screaming out but this time begging for more.

More is what Olivia gave her. Each thrust faster and harder than the last time. Each thrust pushing her restraint to the max.

"God so close" Alex moaned out as she dug her claws into Olivia's back.

That was all Olivia needed to hear. With a final thrust both her and Alex crested over the top together each calling out the others name as they rode the waves together. Never had either ever felt so complete after sex as they did at that moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex rolled over and stretched her arm across the bed reaching for the warm body that was sharing the bed with. She opened her eyes when she discovered it empty. Slowly she sat up and looked around the room. Any signs that her and Olivia had just spent the night having incredible sex were gone. She knew this would happen Olivia made no secret about it, but it still didn't stop the pain of it happening.

Alex rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. She groaned when her well over worked muscles didn't want to cooperate. Her legs felt like jello and there was a few times that she almost tripped. When she looked in the mirror she was shocked at what she saw.

Her neck was covered with light bite marks and hickies. There was a bruise on her hip from where Olivia grabbed her and pushed her against the door. She traced it with her finger tips. As the memories flooded her. How she felt when Olivia had pushed two fingers in her quickly. How loving she was carried her to bed and made love to her like she was a queen. How she whispered and held her tight as she screamed her climax just to caress her so gently when she snuggled with her afterwards.

Alex smiled as she stepped in to the shower and allowed the hot water relax her as much as possible. The shower also gave her an opportunity to think about work tomorrow. How should they act around each other. Would Olivia be slightly warmer toward her now or just as cold as she had been. She herself wasn't sure what to do. After the night they just had she was truly convinced she was more in love with the brunette detective than ever before.

Alex toweled off and wrapped her self in her terry cloth robe and headed into her bedroom. She was about five steps in when she stopped in her tracks frozen. She was pretty sure she was hallucinating. She had to be. Why else would she be seeing Olivia sitting on her bed relaxed in a pair of NYPD shorts and T shirt.

"Are you ok Alex?" Olivia asked as she jumped to her feet.

"You're, you're" Alex stuttered.

"I'm what." Olivia asked looking around and then becoming self conscious "I'm here I'm sorry. I thought it would be ok to come back. I guess I miss read everything. I'm sorry."

Alex suddenly jolted out of her temporary frozen state bolted after Olivia.

"I want you here." Alex shouted from the top of the stairs smiling when Olivia stopped mid stride. "I was shocked to see you laying in my bed when I came out of the shower. You can come here anytime you want. Please I'm begging you not to walk out the door."

Olivia slowly closed the door. The raw emotion she heard in Alex's voice snapped something within her. She slowly made her way back to Alex smile inside when her face lit up with each step she took toward her.

"Say it again."

"Say what again?"

"What you told me before I made love to you after we woke up this morning."

Alex searched her memory and knew what Olivia wanted to hear. She was willing to bet she had to hear it. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck and pulled her to her before whispering

"I want you Olivia. You and only you."

Olivia exhaled the breath she had been holding since Alex wrapped her arms around her. She hadn't imagined everything from last night and this morning. Alex really did want her. That thought scared her to death.

"I work odd hours and I'm called out in the middle of the night. There have been times I haven't seen my house in a week. I have a tendencies to break dates more than I keep them. My job is dangerous and I could possible die doing it one day." Olivia suddenly started babbling out "I see things everyday that no one else should have to see or hear so when I come home I don't want to discuss how my day was."

Alex laughed as Olivia continued on with her list of how her life was..

"Olivia, when I left Friday night I was still your ADA so I'm pretty sure I have a clue of what your schedule is. With the exception of the call outs I work late at the office and then often bring it home with me too. I have passed out more times then I care to admit over closing arguments than any attorney ever should."

"We are two career driven women how is this going to work?"

"Do you want it to work?"

"Since the day you walked into the squad room in that black suit outfit with the blue shirt."

"Then we will find a way to make it work. Even if its five minutes stolen in a stairwell."

Olivia smiled as she pulled Alex to her and inhaled her vanilla scent that was all Alex. In the past when partners had spoken those words she could tell they were full of empty promises. When she heard them from Alex she heard a promise for a future. A promise that she never thought she would hear.

"Come on" Olivia whispered as she guided Alex back toward the bedroom "I want to just be with you today. Tomorrow we will face reality but right now I happen to love this fairy tale relationship we are forging on."

"That makes two of us detective" Alex purred as she was slowly lowered onto the bed and covered with Olivia's strong protective body.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had originally planned for this chapter and the next one to be a two shot but then realized it would fit nicely with this story after tweaking a few things. I hope everyone enjoys and as always reviews are welcomed. **

* * *

><p>It had been six months since that day that Alex had convinced Olivia to stay and they had started a relationship. To say they had a conventional relationship would be an understatement. Alex in her attempt to keep Olivia happy, given she would do anything for that woman, had told her she could have her anyway anytime. She knew what type of sex drive Olivia had and how she liked it in bed at times. Not that that was much of a sacrifice for Alex. One look at Olivia and her libido was on fire. It was hell working with her some days. Although their legendary arguments would surface in their lovemaking which just intensified the sex for them. Each time Olivia did her best to restrain herself and always treat her like a lady in and out of the bed. That was until the day Alex had had enough.<p>

Olivia was pacing the house like a caged animal. God she loved the blonde hair beauty and wanted to treat her with nothing but respect, which she did. Tonight was one of those nights though. A night where she wanted to let her wild side out, something she hasn't had an urge to do since they started dating. She wanted to lose all control. Something that she swore she would never do with Alex. In the past an exhausting workout or a very cold shower had subdue her but tonight wasn't the case.

Alex could feel the tension in the room the second she opened the door. Every muscle in Olivia's body was tight and ready to pounce on its unsuspecting prey. Alex silently prayed that the unsuspecting prey would be her. Since they had started seeing each other Olivia never got any rougher than she did that first night. No matter what Alex did or said to convince her to take her how she wanted she always refused. It was to the point it was beyond frustrating. She wanted the Olivia she had heard about in the clubs. The one who let all abandonment go and did what pleased her. To hear the stories alone was enough to send someone over the edge.

"Babe are you ok?" Alex asked stripping off her jacket.

"yeah" Olivia almost growled as she took a step back.

"Then why do you seem to be on high alert like you're ready to attack someone possible kill them."

"Alex you know I love you right. I love you with all my heart."

"Yes I know baby tell me what's wrong."

"I need to go to the club. I…I have to have a night."

Alex smiled as she walked toward Olivia. She was going to have a night alright but it sure as hell wasn't going to be with some stranger.

"Just why is that?"

"Alex please stay over there. Lets just go with I need a night."

"I will not stay over here and I want an explanation of why you need a night. I know what a night is Olivia."

"because I need a night of rough meaningless sex." Olivia growled as she quickly turned the tables on Alex and pinned her against the wall. Her love for her being the only thing stopping her from taking her how she wanted.

"Then have a night of rough meaningless sex Olivia."

"Thank you." Olivia exhaled as she turned to leave but was stopped when Alex placed a hand on her arm.

"Have a night of rough meaningless sex with me Olivia. Not some stranger you pick up in the club with me the woman you say you love."

"Don't ever question my love for you" Olivia said as she pinned Alex against the wall again.

"Olivia you have taken me on the stairs, over the arm of the couch, on our dining room table, against the door more times than I can count. You have taken me rough fast and hard at times and then so gentle that it brings tears to my eyes. You have had me bent over holding on to my ankles while you pounded me from behind with the strap on. So don't tell me I can't handle what you want."

"Alex you don't know what you're asking for."

"Yes I do. I told you that night that I wanted you Olivia, all of you . To me that includes this wild extremely rough side that you keep contained with me."

"You will be sorry." Olivia growled before she ripped off Alex's shirt and skirt leaving her exposed to her. Grabbing her hand placing it on her crotch so that she knew what was expected of her.

Alex grasped at the feel of the strap on when she realized it wasn't their normal one. It was much bigger and longer that the one they used on a regular basis. Knowing that Olivia was going to stretch her beyond new lengths and use something of that size on her sent a flood of wetness to her core and an ache like she never had before. It was almost as if she could already feel her self being stretched. She had to bit her lip to keep from groaning out loud.

"Looks like some enjoyed that" Olivia whispered as she cupped her soaked underwear with her hands. All Alex could do was whimper in response.

"Are you sure you want to be my bitch tonight?" Olivia asked once again giving her an out with no questions asked.

"Tonight and every night here after my love."

Olivia lightened her touch and started to pull back when Alex grabbed a hold of her and pulled her back replacing her hand with the same pressure if not more than what she had used before.

"No you don't Olivia Benson I want all of you. I want the tiger that lets go and doesn't fight with themselves about how I'm being treated. I've said it before I'm a lady in the street but lord am I a freak in the bed."

"Just say stop if I get to rough promise me."

"I am yours to do with as you command."

Olivia's eyes turned almost black hearing that. It wasn't the first time she had heard it and lord knew it wouldn't be the last. But each time seemed like the first time for her. "Get on your knees now."

Alex obediently dropped to her knees anxious to please her woman. God she loved to please her. Because Olivia gave as good as she got. Most of the times better than she got. Alex had never in her life ever had a lover who could be so attentive and loving making sure she was satisfied beyond belief.

Olivia unzipped her pants and pulled her faux cock out fully exposing it to Alex. She grabbed Alex by the hair pulling her head back so she could look at her.

"You going to suck it for me?"

"mmm" Alex moaned as she licked her lips.

"You better deep throat it too."

Alex nodded as she began to work the cock. Taking just the head in her mouth glancing up at Olivia over her glasses. Seeing Olivia throw her head back and feeling her tangle her hand in her hair. Pushing her to take more and take more was exactly what she did. She took every inch of it for Olivia. Almost coming herself when Olivia started watching her making the comment that no one had ever taken her like that before. Feeling the quiver in Olivia's legs knowing she was so close.

"You going to suck me off?"

Alex moaned her approval as she took the cock even deeper in her mouth.

"what did you say?" Olivia asked as she pulled Alex off her

Alex moaned when she felt Olivia pull her hair. Olivia knew she loved her hair pulled especially during their lovemaking.

"I said I love to have you cum in my mouth."

Olivia groaned hearing Alex say those words god she loved this woman more than life itself. She reached out with her other hand and gently caressed her check.

Alex leaned into the touch and the gentleness. No matter what they were doing or how rough they were getting Olivia would always find away to let her that the love they had was still there. She knew by that gentle stroke that she was losing the super aggressive Olivia. The one she had been trying to experience since they started their relationship. Alex flicked her tongue across the tip of the cock. She could feel Olivia's hand tighten trying to maintain her control. Alex glanced up over the rim of her black glasses and flicked it again before fully taking the cock in her mouth. She groaned as she took it all and not only saw but felt all of Olivia's restraint break. She had finally won this battle.

"Get up and get to the bedroom." Olivia growled as she jerked Alex to her feet.

Alex smiled to herself as she took the stairs two at a time. The tone of Olivia's voice with the look in her eyes told her she was going to be walking funny for a week maybe longer if they continued their activities all weekend.

Olivia groaned watching her love run up the stairs. This is what she had been asking for for months now but she didn't feel right doing it. So many times in the past when she lost control and gave into her wild side she had been told that she was extremely rough. It wasn't that those women mattered either. They were a means to an end for her and as cruel as it sounded Olivia didn't give a damn about them. Alex. Alex was different she only wanted to be gentle, caring, and loving with Alex. She never once wanted to hear Alex say she had hurt her.

Granted Alex said she was her freak in the bed she wasn't lying that was for damn sure. She was always willing to try something new. No two times was ever the same with her, Which she loved above all else. She could say that was the thing that kept her with Alex but she would be lying. In truth she stayed with Alex because she loved that woman more than her life. Instead of bringing fear and making her wanting to run it brought a calm over her that she had never experienced before. A calm that she would need to give Alex the side she always begged to experience.


	7. Chapter 7

"Someone is awfully eager." Olivia purred out as she entered the bedroom seeing Alex naked and waiting on the bed for her. The second she entered Alex spread her legs wider and whimpered with need and desire.

"God you're so wet." Olivia moaned out as she walked closer to the bed seeing the glistening patch that was dripping between her legs and soaking the bed under her.

"It's all for you detective."

"Better be."

Alex squealed when Olivia pulled her by her feet toward the end of the bed.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Completely." Alex whispered as she sat up and gently kissed Olivia "I know you, I trust you, and most importantly I love you. I love you, Olivia Benson, with my heart and soul."

Olivia nodded before flipping Alex over on all on her knees. She pulled her hand back and smacked Alex's beautiful pale ass. Smirking to herself when Alex instantly dropped on her forearms and pushed her ass in the air opening even wider for her.

She groaned as she lined herself up with Alex's opening. She teased her opening with the head slightly pushing in but never giving her the full connection that Alex kept whimpering and begging for. Finally having Alex look over her shoulder at her with her eyes black with desire and lust growling fuck me hard please was enough to break her. She swiftly and quickly inserted the head and pushed home.

Alex screamed out and bit down on the blanket. God it hurt so bad when Olivia stretched her more than before. She was so tempted to scream stop but she wanted to see and experience this side of Olivia.

"Baby are you ok? Is it too much? God I'm sorry."

"Don't you dare pull out Liv. Please just give me a minute or two. This is the biggest we've ever used."

"Your play." Olivia whispered as she gently ran her hands over Alex's back, down her thighs. Anywhere and everywhere she could reach. She needed that contact with Alex craved it on a daily basis.

"God take me." Alex hollered out as she pushed back. Feeling Olivia's hands roaming over her sent her over the edge. The gentleness she had caressed her with was too much for her.

Take her Olivia did over and over again. Pulling out and shoving back in just as hard if not harder each and every time. Every time Alex's screams and moans of encouragement giving her the courage she needed to continue. She could feel she was close ready to topple over the edge any second but she didn't want to leave Alex behind. That thought went out the window when Alex pushed back and began grinding her hips into her making the strap on hit her just right over her swollen throbbing clit. Before she could reign herself back in she was screaming her release for everyone to hear.

Alex fell forward when Olivia collapsed on top of her. She shuddered when the Toy changed position causing a new flood of wetness to hit her. God she had never heard Olivia scream like that before.

"You never make me come before you." Olivia stated before biting Alex's shoulder "That was the wrong thing to do."

"Then punish me."

"Oh I intend to." Olivia said as she began thrusting from the position she was in. Alex frantically reaching for her, the bed, anything told her she was hitting the right spot. Not to mention hearing Alex screams that it feels so good.

Alex began bucking into Olivia as she came. Hell she was pushing into the bed, into Olivia. She needed to be everywhere at once.

Olivia held Alex tight against her as she recovered from her earth shattering climax. When she felt her starting to relax, she slowly and carefully began to extract herself. She would stop and whisper soothing words of comfort to Alex when she would begin to whimper. Once she had relaxed again she would continue to extract herself from Alex. Once she was out she quickly undid the harness and tossed the toy to the floor.

"I know you're not done." Alex stated when she realized Olivia had tossed the toy to the floor.

"Actually I am." Olivia whispered as she pulled Alex to her and laid a kiss on her head "Now get some rest."

"Olivia Benson" Alex said as she rolled over on top of her and pinned her to the mattress "I know you and your not done. Honey how many times do I have to tell you I will not break."

With ease and skill Olivia flipped Alex over so that she was hovering over her. The love and trust that was pouring from her eyes made Olivia feel like she was choking. She slowly lowered her head and kissed Alex. She took her time exploring her mouth as if it was the first time. Reveling in the moans of approval that she received. When she pulled back she was gasping for air.

"Look at me please." Olivia whispered as she moved a stray hair from where it had fallen. She continued once she knew she had Alex's undivided attention.

"I am done Alex. I'm done with everything. I'm done with the late nights at the clubs. I'm done with the rough, meaningless sex with endless amount of women. Most importantly I am done with this song and dance we play. And I am done with calling you my girlfriend.'

Alex felt the tears spill from her eyes. She had always suspected this day would come. She knew Olivia loved her but Olivia was a tiger and tigers weren't meant to be caged. She was actually shocked that it hadn't come sooner.

"I understand" She mumbled out.

"Actually I don't think you do." Olivia said realizing that the tears were not that of joy but that of heart ache. Alex actually thought this was the end. "I'm done with rough meaningless sex because I want to make sweet gentle love with you, until the day I die preferably. I'm done with the late nights at the clubs because everything I have ever wanted and searched for I have right here. Most importantly I am tired of this song and dance we play. By song and dance I mean that constant thought in your head that I will leave. That you'll never be able to tame this tiger. Alex there is no one else I want by my side than you. It has always been you. Which is where we come to when I said I am done calling you my girlfriend."

"Olivia…"

"I know we have only been together for six months but Alexandra Cabot I love you and I can't imagine spending one second without you. I always swore I would never settle down that the single life was it for me. That was until that night with you. For the first time in my life I felt at peace and calm. Something that I feel everyday with you. I was wound tighter than tight when you walked through that door and the second your scent hit me I calmed down. I wanted to leave I had to leave because the realization scared me too much. But you with a simple touch was able to calm that as well. When I walked in to this room and saw you waiting and ready for me with the love you have for me radiating off the walls I knew. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life feeling that feeling. Knowing that these beautiful blue eyes warm for me and only me. That no one understands me or gets me the way you do. Alexandra Cabot will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

"YES YES YES.' Alex cried as she pulled Olivia close to her. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think Olivia would settle down. But then again Olivia was always able to leave her surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Oh to tame the hot detective just saying. I don't know about the rest of you but I sure do wish the writers for SVU would catch on. Anyways hope everyone enjoyed and as always reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
